Magical Mediator Memory
by crevs
Summary: Suze learns a spell that brings Jesse to life, but there's a price to pay, the lose of memory. Anything that was caused because of Jesse was forgotten, but maybe Suze & Jesse are meant to be as they meet again in NoCal and deja vu. M3
1. The Beginning of the end

A/N: Sorry I stopped the other one _Mediator: Pride & Prejudice_. I got writers block, and got very busy at school. So I just started a new one. If this idea is supported then I will try my best to write one chapter a week at least, until I finish. REVIEW & SUPPORT the story and I will continue.

Summary: Susannah gives up her memory for the sake of Jesse being alive. No one remembers Jesse, neither the memory of anything from when Susannah met Jesse, but the familiarity is there.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mediator series**

* * *

"Don't, Susannah! I will not let you do this," Jesse shouted as he ran towards me. I stood in the center of a circle made of blood & candles.

"I must, Jesse. It's the only way to bring you back to life. This is your destiny and the reason why you're still here," I screamed back, as tears streamed down my face.

"You must not! I will not let you lose your memory for me!" Jesse bellowed.

"_I call upon the ancient power…" _I began to chant.

"No! For my life, I will not exist in your memory, in your life. I will have no memory of you, Susannah!"

"_… To unmask him now and in future hours show him well and thoroughly revel him so the world can see._"

"I would rather be a ghost than not exist in each others lives. Susannah, I…," and those were his last words, as the world began to disappear.

* * *

Bright lights shown across the earth, as memories disappeared into Space, where they were bottled up into a black hole, and sealed. According to a book of magic, the only way that memories will be returned is if the spell is broken.

Legends and folktales talk of northern lights hitting the ground and spreading across the earth returning memories of past lives and lost dreams.

* * *

As the sunlight crept through the curtains of my bedroom, I laid in bed between green bedspreads & quilts. I opened my eyes, slowly waking, and stretched. I turned my head and glanced at the window. _Something seems to be missing._ I couldn't put my finger on it, but it just felt like something was missing.

I looked into the mirror, combing my brunette hair, and looked at my emerald green eyes. I applied a layer of lip-gloss onto my lips, and a thin line of eyeliner around my eyes.

I quietly walked down the stairs to the living room, looking around the house. _Well… I'm moving out & moving in._ I was accepted to NoCal, local slang for Northern California State College, which is about an hour drive from Carmel. Trying to get a degree for fashion designing. A way to get cha-ching and still kick ass… ghost ass to be exact. I am a mediator – a liaison between the living and the dead.

I quietly walked into the kitchen, taking out a pan, cracking an egg, and cutting up some bacon. _Hmm… breakfast… bacon & eggs._

"Morning, Hon," mom said sleepily.

"Morning, Mom. I'm gonna leave soon," I replied.

"Oh … see you on the weekend, Hon," she hugged me. "My baby's growing up…" she sighed.

"Bye, Mom." I said as I left the house. I walked over to my brand new Honda that I got as a graduation slash getting into college present.

* * *

Mom had arranged for my stuff to be moved to my dorm, so it was there before I was. I picked up my key at the counter, and totally checked the scene out. It was different, but somehow had the feeling of familiarity.

Let's see… room 219. Okay. I took the lift to the second floor, and slowly walked down the hallway. The walls were a dull grungy white, the floors were covered with gray industrial carpets, and the doors were painted white with little bronze metal numbers stuck to the doors.

As I walked down the hall of the second floor, I realized it was a coed floor. Well, if I'm lucky I can get a boyfriend. 200… A tall guy, looked at me and grinned… eww. 201… 210… 218… ah… 219… finally. It was the last room at the end of the hall.

Obviously, where couples hooked up, because I saw a couple making out in the corner, and I was totally grossed out.

I could hear music booming from the door of 219, my roommate must have moved in. Slipping the key into the doorknob, I turned it and pushed the door opened.

* * *

My first thought as I entered the room was that my roommate was a crazy person. She was full of energy, chirpy, perky, and fresh.

A quick glance around the room and it told me that she had gone on a decorating craze. She had bought all matching bedspreads & quilts, for both beds. She had bought borders for the top of the walls, which she had already fixed up on the perimeter of the walls. She had also gotten curtains that went with the bed sets and borders. She even put up posters of her favorite celebrities on her side of the room. I felt my simple denim skirt, white halter, Converse shoes, were so dull compared to the room.

Her name was Elsa, and she was gorgeous. She came from some city, nearby. She was in her first year, as I was, and was thinking of getting a major in films.

* * *

Together, we left the dorm and started going down to the club fair in the main building on campus. I walked down and bumped into someone on our way over. My bag dropped to the floor, and I crouch down to pick up objects that had tumbled out.

"I'm so sorry, let me help you," said a deep, smooth masculine voice. I looked up at the man who had just crouched down to help pick up my fallen objects. He was tall, tanned skin—probably Hispanic or something—and dark hair and darker eyes. The floor fell out from under me and I swear it could have swallowed me whole. If you asked me a question at that very moment, I wouldn't have been able to answer you. I could only process one thing in my mind: _Querida._

_

* * *

_(A/N: REVIEW & SUPPORT the story and I will continue. )


	2. New Acquaintances

A/N: This is a new story and it seems supported for now. I will try my best to write one chapter a week at least, until I finish. (Though this is a second chapter this week.) REVIEW & SUPPORT the story and I will continue.

Summary: Suze learns a spell that brings Jesse to life, but there's a price to pay, the lose of memory. Anything that was caused because of Jesse was forgotten, but maybe Suze & Jesse are meant to be as they meet again in NoCal and deja vu. M3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mediator series**

* * *

Yes. I totally lost my capacity to speak, but it was only for a few seconds.

"Hi," was all I could mutter. I wasn't sure he noticed.

"I'm sorry." He said again. He straightened himself out and extended his hand, "I'm Jesse de Silvia."

"I'm…I'm…Susannah Simon," I stuttered, shaking his hand. A jolt of electricity went through my body at that second. I wanted to cling on to his hand, but I mental forced my hand to drop to my side.

"I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" Jesse asked.

"I'm alright…I'm fine," I replied as I eyed the floor.

He looked at me, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Thank you, Jesse," as my eyes slowly went up his body. He wore sneakers, with khaki pants, and a white t-shirt underneath a blue flannel button-down shirt. Even with all his clothes on, it was obvious that he was well-built, broad shoulders, and probably incredible abs…wait. Got to stop myself. I'll just say he is gorgeous. He must have seen me looking at him because he slowly ran his eyes up my body, until our eyes met, which we then both quickly looked away, blushing.

"Suze. We have to go," Elsa said, as she tugged at my bag.

"Oh, right. Well see you so around, Jesse," I said as I straightened my clothes out.

"Nice to meet you, Susannah," he said as we walked past him, and I turned around to look at him, as he walked away.

"Oh my god, Suze. That totally hot guy was so checking you out. I mean if any guy check me out like he did," I looked at her. _She has got to be kidding never checked out like that. She is so pretty._ "I would be engaged to him. I mean…"

I never heard what she was going to say because we got to the main campus, as I pulled the door open, the sound was so loud in there I couldn't hear her. There was laughter, music, and chatter in the air that it made it very difficult to hear anything.

I must have been absorbing the scene because I didn't see Elsa get so excited that she ran off to one of the college club talk. I looked around and couldn't see Elsa. I turned around and bumped into somebody.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry," I said as I looked up at the person's face. He blinked, bringing attention to his blue eyes, and long lashes, for a guy's. They looked almost heavy, like it took a lot of effort to lift, which gave him the sexy rock-star effect.

"It's alright," he grinned. "I'm Paul. Paul Slater. First year." He said as he held his hand out.

I shook it and the feeling of hatred spread from my hand to my body. I quickly let go, as if his hands were on fire.

"I'm Susannah Simon. People call me Suze," I said as I looked into his eyes.

An image of a corridor lined with only doors, with no ceiling overhead, only winking stars in the ink-black sky; the long hall made up of closed doors seemed to stretch on in all directions never ending, flashed in my mind. For some reason a chill went down my spine as the image appeared in my mind.

I quickly blinked it way, and avoided his gaze.

"Uhh… I have to look for my roommate. See ya," I quickly muttered as I turned around and walked away looking for Elsa.

* * *

I found Elsa by the tutoring table.

"Elsa!" I shouted. She turned around and waved. I picked up my pace, and walked to her.

"Oh my god. Perfect timing. I was just about to sign up for tutoring. You want to tutor right?" she asked.

"Yea. Sign me up."

* * *

We left after signing up for some clubs. We stopped at the coffee shop across from the main campus building. I ordered a caramel latte, and sat down across from Elsa at one of the comfy sofas in the corner.

"This is great. Having a coffee shop so close to classes and dorm, it just makes college even more perfect," Elsa said as she sipped her café latte.

"I know. This will be so much easier, and look they even sell food here," I said as I stared at the pies, sandwiches, and muffins.

I looked down at the newspaper placed in the empty seat next to me. "May I join you, ladies?"

I looked up to see a person standing there wearing a pair of khakis, a white shirt, and a blue flannel button-down.

"Jesse! Sure," I quickly grabbed the newspaper of the chair, as Jesse sat down.

"Thank you, I'm happy to meet your acquaintance, but I am sorry for bumping into you earlier today, Susannah," Jesse said as he added sugar to his coffee.

"It's alright," I smiled.

He smiled back with an irresistibly sexy smile. We started talking, as if we had known each other forever. His flashing eyes, and thick dark hair, seemed to bring comfort to me after the encounter with Paul. I found out he was taking pre-med here to get his first degree, then he was trying to get his medical degree in a medical university somewhere in the state.

I didn't really hear what else he said because I kept imagining what it was like to kiss Jesse…

* * *

(A/N: I wanted to end the chapter like all my other chapters, but I couldn't or I would be writing forever. REVIEW!)


	3. Time to PARTY!

A/N: Okay… about Paul. She hasn't met him because every conversation, memory, etc., that includes Jesse is technically a memory, and that I figure everytime Paul & Susannah met the first thing he talks about is Jesse, so they would have never met, if you think about it, every second Paul & Susannah met he either brings up Jesse, or Susannah thinks about Jesse.

A/N: The story seems supported. I will try my best to write one chapter a week at least, until I finish. REVIEW & SUPPORT the story and will continue.

Summary: Susannah gives up her memory for the sake of Jesse being alive. No one remembers Jesse, neither the memory of anything from when Susannah met Jesse, but when Suze meets him again, deja vu.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mediator series**

* * *

As usual, before the classes started on Wednesday, there was a Frat party at the Kalian House, also known as the party house. Elsa was invited because of some guy she met at the fair, which was in third year. For a good example, Jesse, second year, was invited because of a friend in fourth year… and on… and on… it is usually the biggest bash of the year.

"You look great," Elsa said with sparkling eyes.

"Thanks," I smiled. Looked down at my comfy wedges, my favourite mini denim skirt, and a midnight blue halter, skimpy enough, but not super showy.

I brushed invisible lint. "Don't fuss. You look great, and that new eyeshadow really matches your skin. Now you are one step closer to looking in place. They said the only way to fit in is, drink lots," she had a little bit of a nervous smile.

"You'll fit in. I'm sure," I said.

We walked up the few steps of stairs, and opened the wooden doors. As we stepped through the door frame, canned dance music pounded in my ears, the house throbbed with energy, and the lights were either out completely or dimmed way down. There was also a dim glow in the house from yellow Christmas lights hanging on the walls. The dining tables in the house were moved to the sides of the wall, leaving an empty space in the middle, for the 'dance floor', and the brown couches were up against the walls. The tables were full of snacks, a punch (probably spiked), beers, and some Jell-o with vodka. It was obviously the typical party food. Everyone around was dancing around, probably drunk.

I scanned the crowd looking for Jesse. Ice blue caught my emerald greens. My eyes backed up, curly blond hair. Large tanned hands ran through them, as he slowly walked towards me.

"Suze," he said with a smile, probably a scowl… he looked like a Calvin Klein underwear model. Not just his face. I could tell by the way his shirt bulged in the upper chest; he was well built.

My heart pounded harder…why do I had the feeling of hate, and the feeling of desire.

He walked past me, and picked up two beers.

"Here. You wanna sit?" he asked. _Why not?_ Jesse wasn't here yet.

I settled myself on the couch, and Paul sat next to me. Actually he as sort of sitting on top of me, I nervously laughed, and scooted over a couple inches.

"You a freshman, like me?" he asked slightly leaning into my personal space.

"Yes. What are you taking?" I scooted over another inch.

"Pre-law." He put his hand on my knee, and wrapped his free arm around me. He leaned his face forward, his hand sliding up my thigh, slowly going up my skirt. My breathing became heavy, and my heart beat faster. My minded wanted him to stop, but my heart wanted him to keep going. He leaned over and placed his mouth on mine, and plunged his tongue deep into my mouth. I moaned, as the kiss traveled down my spine. I couldn't think until I realized what was going on. I pushed him on the chest.

"Hey!" I shouted. He grabbed my arm, and held onto it. I tried to free my arm, but his hand was like iron. _Iron._

"Let go of me," I sternly said.

"Why you were kissing me back," He grinned.

"Because you tried to kill my boyfriend!" I shouted, without thinking. _Where did that come from?_

"What?" the room was quiet. He let go, so I got up, and left.

* * *

Frustration flushed in me as I marched across the house. Suddenly, my arm was pulled, and I was swiveled around until I was in somebody's arms. I looked up and saw a Hispanic face, and dark eyes.

"Jesse," I murmured.

"Are you alright, Susannah?" He asked looking into my emerald greens. There was a look of wariness in his eyes. I wrapped my arms around him, and squeezed him. He was sort of shocked, but then wrapped his arms me.

"You're here. I've been waiting for you," I looked up and smiled.

"I'm sorry, I was late. I got held up," he looked down at me.

I took him to the dance floor, where they were playing a slow song. We danced together, slowly. In his arms I felt safe. As safe as I have ever felt, I smiled. I was happy. The happiness that had filled me once, from a time I could not remember…

* * *

(A/N: My once a week update. Sorry I couldn't do it any faster. Mon, I was busy. Tue. I had writers block, but i wrote the beginning. Wed. I was lazy. Thurs. I went out for lunch, and Friday I was tired from sports day and I saw 'Pride & Prejudice with Keira Knightly. Good show.)


	4. As Autumn Leaves Fall

(A/N: Sorry it took 2 weeks to write this, but I had this huge English project, newspaper, and research essay. I also had band yesterday… waste of time… Geo project… climate fair… well. Here it is. Long descriptive or short depends on what you call long… Enjoy.)

Summary: Susannah gives up her memory for the sake of Jesse being alive. No one remembers Jesse, neither the memory of anything from when Susannah met Jesse, but the familiarity is there.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mediator series**

* * *

I woke up early before Elsa had. It was quite a night. I danced with Jesse, until we stopped and found Elsa passed out on the floor. She must have had too many booze. Well, Jesse carried Elsa to our dorm, and placed her on her bed. I thanked him, and he left.

She lay there on her pink bed, as the lights slowly streamed through the curtains giving the room, a pinkish glow. I got up, slipped on a pair of jeans, a black tank, corduroy jacket, and went to breakfast. I brought back some food for Elsa, but she was still passed out. I placed the plate and juice on the bedside table. Hopefully that when she woke up she could eat it

I walked out of the dorm area, and started walking down the path to the park. It was sunny, as the leaves were brown, yellow, red. It was cold today, and I shoved my hand into my pockets. I looked around as the wind blew at my hair, getting into my eyes, and the leaves tumbled to the ground. It was still early, so the paths were empty. I walked on as a car whizzed by thrashing hard, cold wind at my face.

My eyes gazed along the path, leading up to a pair of light brown Timberland boots, dark denim jeans, and a brown corduroy jacket. I looked up to a Hispanic face with dark eyes. My heart skipped a beat, as the muscles on my face moved up, curling my lips, exposing my white teeth. Jesse smiled back, his eyes sparkling.

"Hey," I said as we met.

"Hi," He said.

We stopped at stared at each other. Our eyes met, our gaze held together for a long time, as silence filled us. I realized the connection, and my eyes looked away, but his kept beating down on me. I blushed noticing that he was still staring at me, and slowly my gaze went back to meet his eyes. So much passed through that moment when our eyes met. I felt something, that seemed so familiar, as I tried to grasp it, but oddly it kept slipping away. It felt like I was trying to grasp water from a bowl, as I picked it up it kept slipping through my fingers. Finally Jesse broke the silence.

"Do you want to sit?" he said gesturing to a wooden bench next to the park path. We both slowly walked over, and sat down.

I stared at him, longing to make the desires disappear, but I didn't know if he felt the same way I did. He never made a move, and seemed to care about everybody. We danced together, but that can mean anything. He could like me like a friend. I sighed under my breath, but again I thought he like me the way I liked him, or maybe it was wishful thinking. I mean we definitely had eye contact, but he could have been staring at how ugly my face was. _Oh god, I hope it's not that._

My eyes ran up his corduroy jacket, as I could see a white shirt underneath. I had the sudden urge to huge him, to put my arms around him, but it would have been really uncomfortable for him, and he may hate me. I would rather have him as a friend then to lose him. I think I will be able to get over him like I did in my years before or I might not. He maybe my soul mate, and maybe he hadn't realized it yet. _More wishful thinking…_

I could see him looking at me, as I thought to myself. I turned my head to face him, and smiled. The breeze blew leaves around us, as I slowly leaned forward, the urge had over taken me. I didn't care now. All I wanted was that thing that had built-up inside of me to come true. That isn't too much of a wish is it? I just wanted our lips too met, and for the spark to happen, so he will know that we are soul mates, and live happily ever after. I wish.

I leaned over, as my lips were getting closer to his. He leaned a little forward, and our heads tilted. I looked at his lips, and at his eyes, as my eyes flicked between the two. I could feel his warmth near my face, as we got closer, and our lips move millimeter by millimeter. His hand ran up my leg, and my hand held his head to make sure this was no dream. I smiled, knowing that my desire could be cured, my love for him. The lust, the passion between us, everything that needs to be answered will be. We where centimeters away, when I heard screaming from across the street, and Jesse pulled away looking at where the screaming came from…

* * *

(A/N: Review Please! I'm am trying very hard to keep this going until I finish this story.)


	5. Anything for Love

(A/N: It took a really really really long time, 4 months, to write this one, but having writer's block and all please excuse if this chapter isn't so good. I was so busy, and when I did have time to write, I was using it to write a story for a contest, which I haven't submitted. Also I've been sort of have super boring semester, so please bare with.)

Susannah gives up her memory for the sake of Jesse being alive. No one remembers Jesse, neither the memory of anything from when Susannah met Jesse, but when Suze meets him again, deja vu.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mediator series**

* * *

"HALP!" the voiced shrieked.

In an instant, Jesse and I both got up and quickly ran to where the screaming was coming from. There stood a girl in complete shock, as what looked like a ghost holding her books in mid-air, which would have looked like floating books to her.

"HELP!" she shriek.

I looked at Jesse to see if he had any reaction, but his face was expressionless. I walked over trying to act cautious. I gripped on to the book, with the most nervous look that I could put on... _Not being a good actress._

Yanking the book from the invisible… _well sort of_… hand, I gave the book back to the girl. She screamed, and ran away.

"Well… do you see anything?" Jesse asked.

"Wha…"

"You can see it too… Can't you?"

"See it?"

"The ghost…" he whispered, as he looked me in the eyes. It felt like he could see through me.

"Ya… I've been able to see them since… my dad died," I replied.

We didn't talk, until the ghost started walking away.

"Wait," we both said. The ghost turned around, and stared at us.

"You can see me?" he asked.

"Yes, and why were you tormenting that poor girl?" I said.

"Well… being invisible and all… I wanted to do what I was best at," he sighed, "but it's not really as fun, as I thought."

"Hi, I'm Susannah Simon, and this is Jesse de Silvia," I said as I put my hand out.

The ghost first looked at my hand, not remembering what to do with it. Then he grasped my hand and shook it hard.

"Denny… Denny Williams. I died here… in the university… was gonna be a med graduate, but got blown up during my chemistry course… mixing bad chemicals together. Sigh… shouldn't have… now I badly regret it…"

"Well… we'll try to help you," I said. I took him by the hand as I moved him to the bench, where we all seated. The ghost sat in between us, so if anyone was passing it looked like Jesse and I talking.

"Do you remember anything?" Jesse asked.

"Well… I remember getting blown up… then I think I came back a couple hours later. Everyone was grieving, and I was like, 'Hi. Sorry, I'm late,' but then I turned around and saw my body being covered on a stretcher by the ambulance. Then it hit me, I was twenty-three, and I was dead. Sigh, there was so many things I wanted to do… but now I can't…"

"What was the biggest thing you regret not doing?"

"Not telling, Janie May… that I… that I… lo…loved… her. I just want to know if she loved me back… I should have… I remember I was going to, but hesitated… I should have…"

"Does she study here?"

"Yea… twenty-two… pre-law…" he murmured, as his eyes stared at the floor sorrowfully.

"Don't worry… we'll find her. We'll find out the answer for you. You can even be there to see it. Don't worry…" Jesse smiled, trying to be positive.

I pulled out my notepad, "Well… let's get going… What does she look like?"

He described her blonde, with blue eyes, about 5'6, and her favourite color was pink. Leaving our comfortable bench, we got up to look for her. _Janie May_… a name could get us a lot.

* * *

"Janie May," I muttered as I scanned her student files. Straight As… no criminal record… head of a gazillion groups, and got 80 on her exam… wow. This is superwoman…

"Hmmm… not hard to find," mumbled Jesse.

I clicked on a couple buttons, and soon a schedule of her courses spat out of the printer.

"Her first class isn't until noon, so we'll met before that. I need to get back to my room. Can you take care of him until then?" I asked Jesse.

He nodded with a little disappointment in his face. I walked over and pecked him on the cheek. He smelt like a field of fresh grass. Warmth filled his cold face, as his face turned a shade of red. He shyly smiled at me and pecked me on the cheeks. I stood up straight as I walked away to see to my roommate…

* * *

(A/N: okay. This may seem super short, but I haven't posted it for like 6 months. So I'll promise that it'll be longer next time. Please Review.)


	6. Shh!

(A/N: Ok. Updating. I'll try and make this long, but I'm looking for inspiration. So… here goes.

Thanks everyone for supporting this story. My computer's hard drive all of a sudden starting whirling and it didn't work anymore, so everything went missing, and it took a really long time to get it fix. I also join soccer in my school, which I suck, but I still have to go to 2-hour practices, three times a week. I also had experience week next week, so I was away for one week. Plus I just had my math exam, which I so flunked… sigh… oh well.

On with the story… remember to review after...)

**Summary: **Suze learns a spell that brings Jesse to life, but there's a price to pay, the loose of memory. Anything that was caused because of Jesse was forgotten, but maybe Suze & Jesse are meant to be as they meet again in NoCal and things slowly return. M3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mediator series or the characters, but I do own the plot...  
**

* * *

_I stood up straight as I walked away to see to my roommate…_

I walked along the gray, cold, concrete path through the park. The sun had disappeared behind a cloud, the wind had picked up stabbing cold air at my face, and the leaves zoomed past missing me by inches. Blurs of cars were on the road, bouncing over the potholes, hurting my ears. Finally making it inside, I ran my fingers through my hair ridding it of leaves and knots.

I walked past the empty counter, where I once picked up my dorm key on the first day. I walked over to the steel doors of the elevator, hitting the rectangular button that immediately glowed green. I stood there staring at the numbers on top of the doors. _14...13... Argh..._ (A/N: this is a converted hotel into a dorm, reason why it has so many floors and rooms like 219.)

The number froze at 12, a blast of wind blew into the building as another person entered. I heard footsteps nearby, but I just kept staring at the numbers on the screen. _Still stuck at 12!_

From the corner of my eye, I swear to god, it could have been a Calvin Klein model, but my instincts knew better. He ran his finger through his messed up blond hair, you could feel the vibe coming off of him: _he knows he's hot and he knows that you know that he's hot._

"Hey, dead boyfriend girl." _Ignore him… don't look at him… don't say anything. Hurry up… hurry up… HURRY UP! WHY IS IT STILL AT 12!!_

"Nice. Silent treatment. Look. I'm sorry for what I did at that party, but no harm done right?" _WHAT THE HELL!! Calm down… calm down… shhh… it's okay… its just he guy that sexually harassed you… it's okay…_

"Right?" _SHEESH! SHUT UP!_

"Wow. Your good at this." _Not gonna burst… not gonna burst… shh… 1… 2…_

The corner of his lips curled and he shown his blinding white teeth, knowing I could see it. _Did it just get hotter in here? NO! You just thawed out is all._

He ran his strong hands through his blond curls, knowing that the human eye was attracted to movement. _Don't look… _I kept my eyes looking at the LED numbers of the elevator. _11… 10… Hurry up… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… _**DING!** _Yes! It's here!_

The metal doors opened and I quickly walked in hiding myself in the corner. He passed the two metal doors and stood in front of the buttons. _Crap._ The other 3 walls of the elevator were covered in mirrors, when I looked into one I could see thousand reflections of myself and of Paul. I kept my eyes at the ground, made of faux-marble or in other words polished plastic, which was put together like a square puzzle with maroon, white, and black.

"What floor?" I didn't reply. "Fine." He pressed 2, which was the same floor as me. _Oh… crap._

The elevator slowly went up making the usual 30-second ride feel like 2 minutes. When it hit the second floor, I waited until Paul got out first, then I slipped out and stood right in front of the elevator doors, right behind the pillar that hid me from Paul. He walked away slowly, but then turned to look in my direction, but to him there was no one there. He stood at a funny angle and watched the number on the little screen go up to the 10th floor. He then turned around and walked to his door, which was across the hall, and two doors down from my room. He opened the door, which for a second snoring could be heard in the hallway. He walked in and quietly shut the door behind him. I waited a couple seconds by the elevator doors, then I quickly and quietly walked down the hallway to 219. I pulled out my key and slipped it into the doorknob turning it slowly, so that the tick of the lock could not be heard. I pushed the door, but it made a faint squealing sound.

"Suze, just walk in," I heard Elsa's weak and tired voice come from the pile of blankets, "The squealing is giving me a headache."

"Sorry," I whispered. Closing the door behind me, crossing the room, and settling on my bed. The room was in quite a mess. It seemed that Elsa had gotten up to look for something and threw her clothes all over the floor.

"Uh… What happened?" I asked her.

"I think… I have a hangover," she groaned. The breakfast next to her was partially touched in which means that the orange juice was gone, but the rest of it was intact.

"You gonna eat that?"

"I don't feel so well…" I got up and grabbed some aspirin and got her bottle of water by her dresser. I gave her the bottle and pulled out two Advil. She swallowed the Advil like it was candy and took one gulp of water. _This must happen a lot._ She got up and stiffly walked to the bathroom and closed the door.

"Elsa! I'll be right back," I didn't hear a reply, but I walked out anyways. I still had that little mission finding that girl… Janie May? I think that's her name. I walked past forgetting about the room that an annoying blond stood with his blue eyes staring out of the peephole.

* * *

(A/N: Yay! First time not writing in Suze's POV)

He watched her walk past the door, hearing her footsteps echo in the hallway. He liked her… her out of all the girls he could ever wanted, who happened to despise him. _What is wrong with me?_ He would think to himself. There was something about this girl that turned him on and he would imagine kissing her on the lips again and again, but the fantasy that seemed the most real was when he kissed her on his bed in Carmel.

He couldn't take it… he couldn't… that he laid a kiss on her delicate lips the second time they met. He knew she was kissing him back and when she told him to let go he just couldn't. It hurt his heart the way she just shrugged him off like he didn't exist. He still didn't understand what she meant by killing her boyfriend… was it Jesse? They hit off the moment they met, but are they going out? He couldn't stop asking questions that concerned a certain brunette that would never leave his mind. He would dream of her and the pain in her eyes that he knew he cause, but what did he do? He still pondered and yet couldn't recall ever meeting her before. It was bizarre to him that this brunette that he didn't truly know could capture his heart so easily. He couldn't just stand there and not do anything. He pulled the door open and he stepped out into the hallway.

* * *

(A/N: Review. I will try and update.)


	7. Janie?

(A/N: As a celebration to almost completion of my junior year. I have in fact written a chapter and an outline as to how this story is going to end. I did promise I was going to finish this story. Better late than never.

It is also because I read an amazing David Cook fanfic on by sunshinegirl. AMAZING! So that really inspired me to finish this, just a few more chapters until the end. Sorry if you don't really remember what happened, but I did some re-editing on the older chapters. Enjoy.)

**Summary: **Suze learns a spell that brings Jesse to life, but there's a price to pay, the loose of memory. Anything that was caused because of Jesse was forgotten, but maybe Suze & Jesse are meant to be as they meet again in NoCal and things slowly return. M3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mediator series or the characters, but I do own the plot...**

* * *

I was able to find Jesse sitting at the coffee shop on campus. I had the feeling I was being followed, but I'm probably just paranoid. I get that way when there is a ghost hanging around. I know I'm suppose to be used to it, but sometimes you just need to feel that life is normal and that _no you are not in fact _crazy. I mean I just need to-

"Go to class," Jesse said, interrupting my thoughts.

"What?"

"We need to go to class."

I blinked, utterly confused.

"We need to find… Janie May?" He smiled. _Oh right! OMG! That smile!_

I smiled right back and him. Jesse got up and I followed him out of the coffee shop.

* * *

We headed to the Faculty of Law, which was on the other side of the campus. We lined up for the campus shuttle.

The weather had changed, the sky was a soft blue color and a light breeze brushed the leaves along the road. The road was rather silent, not a car in sight.

There were three people in the line up, a blonde, petite girl at the front, Jesse, and then me at the back. I glanced at Jesse, but he was staring at the girl in the front. Was he checking her out? He looked deep in thought, but maybe that girl was his type. It could be the reason why he hasn't made a move on me yet. I'm not his type, but I'm almost certain that we would have kissed back at the bench, if we hadn't been interrupted.

He continued staring at the girl. The perfect little specimen of a being, stood there with adorable little boots that were decorated with blue lace and white beads. She had on a blue, green, and pink plaid tweed dress that stopped a little ways above her knees paired with a dark teal colored stockings. I am not jealous. No, I'm not. I'm not jealous that she can make her hair look really nice with the whole; I didn't do much to it. I'm not jealous that Jesse is staring at her. I'm not. I'm really not.

_Who am I kidding?_

The blonde girl turned her head and glanced back. I saw her blue eyes glisten as she sent a smile to Jesse. He shyly smiled back. They both looked up as the bus rumbled it's way over to a stop. The bus hissed as the doors slid open. We ascended the steps in a single file. The bus only had 3 other occupants, the driver and a couple sitting at the back. The blonde girl sat at the front and we sat a few seats behind.

Denny walked on the bus as the doors closed. He sat down next to the blonde girl. He looked at her, his eyes glazed over as he attempted not to cry. He touched her hand, but the thing about humans is that they are ignorant to the touches of ghosts and ghosts cannot be felt. To mediators they are as tangible as you and me.

He picked up his hand and touched her cheek. The blonde girl looked in his direction, but she couldn't see him. Her blue eyes clouded over and became a gray color.

The bus came to a halt and the blonde girl got up walking through Denny. He watched her as she walked away.

"Is that Janie May?" Jesse whispered. Maybe that's why he was watching her. We got up and stepped off the bus. Denny followed. Walked into the lecture hall. The buzz of the students welcomed us as we walked up the steps to a row of empty seats. It was a rather large class, but Janie stood out in the class. Denny sat next to Janie. Nobody else did.

"Janie," Denny whispered, but she didn't respond. She couldn't hear him.

The professor entered and the lecture began. Denny settled his head onto her shoulder and left it there until the professor took a break. Janie May got up, leaving the lecture hall. We followed her.

The blonde girl in the plaid dress walked ahead of us not looking back. "Janie?" I called out. She turned around.

"How do you know my name?" she questioned. "Have you been following me?"

"We are here because of a… Denny Williams," Jesse said. Her eyes widened and her eyes flickered between Jesse and me. Then her face relaxed and became unreadable.

"I don't know a… Denny Williams. If you'll excuse me, I need a coffee," she turned around and ran off. Denny stood there looking surprised and I could hear his heart shatter.

"What? She… she… doesn't know a Denny Williams…" he muttered.

"I'll take him back," Jesse said as he pushed Denny towards the door. I nodded and stood there trying to figure out Janie May. She must have known him, the shock in her face at the mention of his name.

"Well, well, well… look who's here," I turned around and looked straight into a pair of blue eyes.

"Paul…" I began. He placed a finger onto my lips. He shushed me and I could see the sincerity in his actions, in his eyes. His finger caressed my lips and slid up to my cheek that sent chills down my spine. When his finger reached the spot just at the top of my cheekbone, he rested of his palm on my cheek, holding my face. He moved forward and placed his lips onto mine. It was a hard and passionate kiss, one of desperation and desire. I stood frozen, melting into his kiss.

"No," escaped my lips. I pulled away. "No." I couldn't look him in the eyes as I turned and ran out of the building, away from him, away from all this. Why was it so hard to decide between them, Jesse or Paul? It seemed like such a simple answer, but for some reason was so difficult.

* * *

(A/N: End of this chapter. I'll try to update by next week. I have an outline, so I'm set for what should happen. **Review please! **I utterly love getting reviews.)


End file.
